Siúil A Rún
by Wolf Jade
Summary: She’s the princess, whom is adored by all, of the east kingdom. He’s a soldier, with a deadly secret, of the west kingdom. When they meet and fall for each other one of the kingdoms tries to end the relationship. [Under Construction&On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but one of the characters in this story belongs to me.  
**Summary:** She's the princess, whom is adored by all, of the east kingdom. He's a soldier, with a deadly secret, of the west kingdom. When they meet and fall for each other one of the kingdoms tries to end the relationship. So with the help of two people the princess and the soldier find peace.

**Comments:** Ok so I lied. It was not much of a break but I had a wicked strange dream a few nights ago and it inspired me to write this. It's going to have twists you won't expect, more so then in Magical Equations. Everything will come together by the end of the story, it should be around sixteen or seventeen chapters like ME. The pairings are very obvious if you read ME, though Mei Lin and Touya won't be together, I have a better idea for him. Mei Lin is in this, Tomoyo and Eriol make limited appearances, meaning like four of five.

The title Siúil A Rún means Walk My Love and it's Irish Gaelic. The title was going to be Mo rún means My Secret or My Love, but Siúil A Rún sounds better and I like it better.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Sakura's POV **

There are four kingdoms and three royal families. The North Kingdom is ruled by the Rae's. Mei Lin is a good friend of mine, she's the princess. Then there is the West Kingdom who has no royal family because an assassin from a kingdom on another continent killed the whole family. There is a rumor that two members escaped but no one knows who and where they are. Before the death of the royal family it was ruled by the Li family. Then there is the South kingdom ruled by a very good friend of mine Tomoyo, well actually her mother Sonomi rules it. The Daidouji's. They are actually related to us. Sonomi is my aunt while Tomoyo is my cousin on my mother side. Then there is the East Kingdom, that's where I live. My family rules there, the Kinomoto's. My mother died when I was four and I don't really remember her, only what my brother Touya and my father Fujitaka tell me. All four lands at are peace and have been since I was born. The new rulers of the west kingdom are technically a council of ten that are all in some way related to the royal family but none wanted to be the king or in one case the queen so they created the council with two as the head a male and a female. It's all very complicated and I don't really get it.

I sighed as I looked over at the young woman riding a horse before me. She was laughing and having fun as she jumped the horse over obstacles like fallen trees from the storm last night and the river. I, also on my horse, didn't like to jump. The last time I had jumped I had taken a bad fall and got a bad concussion. She stopped before me on her brown and white Arabian mare. She looked at me and I smiled. She motioned that it was time to head back and I reigned in my horse next to hers. I shivered as the wind picked up and she only laughed as the leaves picked up and danced around us, none of them touching. My cloak was being whipped around, but without having to look at my companion I knew that her cloak was lying as if the wind wasn't even there.

Many people in the north kingdom have the element of fire. The west kingdom is air or if you want, wind. For the south kingdom it's earth. The east kingdom is stuck with water not that I mind much. You can also turn into your element, physically. For example if you have the element air/wind then you can phase and become invisible because air and wind are invisible. Touya and I can turn into water, if we're in a river we turn into river water. If it's raining we turn into rain drops, or we can just turn it doesn't matter when or where. My companion is from the west kingdom. She had saved my life and that of my brother two years ago when we had been riding in the forest near the border of the west kingdom.

_Flashback_

"_Touya I can hear the river, we should turn back." I said and he rolled his eyes. "If the assassin is still around…" I trailed off hearing something in the trees. "Touya!" I exclaimed seeing an arrow headed right towards him. _

"_Sakura, get out of here." He shouted as he brought his shield up to block the arrow. "Get to the nearest village and get help."_

"_I'm not leaving you." I shouted as I let the horse prance to get away from the arrows coming at me. _

"_Don't argue with me Sakura." He hissed. _

_Suddenly three men dropped down, one in front of Touya and I, the other two behind us. They were in a triangle. Their bows were aimed at us and then a final person dropped from the trees right between Touya and I. _

"_Well ain't this cute. Boys we can take care of the prince and princess right now instead of waiting till we get to the palace." The man announced and the three others cheered. "Men get ready." _

_Then there was laughter coming from a few feet away but no one was there. Touya and I struggled to keep our horses under control as the laughter stopped and two arrows came towards us, flying over our heads and hitting the two men behind us. The man between us gulped and turned towards where the laughter had been. Seconds alter that man was the only one left. He made a decision and dragged me down from my horse while he pointed his sword at Touya's neck. He had his hand on my neck in a way that one move from him would break it. _

"_You think you can win." Came a voice but from where I couldn't tell. "You may have killed the Western kingdom's ruling family, but you won't kill any else." _

"_You think you can stop me?" the man hissed and there was more laughter._

"_Of course." Came the now deadly voice. _

_Seconds later the man's hand loosened from my neck as he fell to the ground a strange knife in his brain. Touya was at my side in an instant his sword drawn as we waited for the person to appear. No one did but I distinctly heard movement in the trees above. I looked around and watched as someone dropped down before us, seemingly weaponless, but an expert could see the slight form of the blade under the wearers black cloak. The face was shadowed by the hood and I couldn't tell whether it was a girl or a boy. Touya before me in a protective stance. A hand came out of the folds of the cloak and pushed the hood away. A young woman a little older then me showed up and she moved the rest of the cloak away form her so we could see the weapons she carried. Her belt held a smaller sword, a kodachi, and a small pouch from what I could tell carried those strange knifes. Black pants, boots, and a white blouse were all she wore apart from the cloak. _

"_I'm not going to hurt you." She said softly as she raised her hands in surrender. "I suggest you get out of here. There's one assassin left and I doubt I could beat him." _

"_I could." Touya hissed._

"_Right." She said sarcastically. "This assassin is better then you and me combined. If you couldn't even fight these four men you won't be able to beat him. Believe me, I barely got away from the guy alive." She moved her cloak away form her back and turned showing the back of her blouse. _

_It was stained with blood and the wound hadn't been treated yet. It looked fresh meaning it had just happened. Suddenly the woman spun on her heel and sent one of those strange knifes into the trees. There was a thud and I heard her curse as she took off into the trees. We stayed where we were and a few hours later she came back into the camp sporting a few new wounds. A gash on her arm and her side and a cut on her forehead. She flung a katana aside as she entered the small camp we had made with a fire. She leaned against the nearest tree and closed her eyes for a minute before looking at us._

"_Well he's dead or at least I hope he's dead." She said and took a step towards us but wobbled on her feet. _

"_You hope…" Touya started angrily but stopped as he saw her fall to the ground. "Dammit." He hissed as he went towards her. "Well she's alive. Let's get back to the palace." _

"_Alright." I said and got onto my horse while he got on his and put the woman before him._

_End Flashback_

Her name is Michiru, none of us know her real last name. She told us it was Kuo. In any case now she's my bodyguard. After the attack when Michiru had come back and fainted Touya and I had brought her back to the palace where the doctor said that it was good that we had gotten there when we did or she would have died. Something about her wounds being infected. They managed to heal her and two years later there is she, my bodyguard, well more like my friend. We found out, and it was rather surprising that we didn't know, that she was the Captain of the Royal Guard, she still is apart from being my bodyguard. Touya and I can both tell that she's hiding something, but we both also know she'll tell us if she wants to. Speaking of Touya, he's in the western kingdom at the moment trying to help the council find out who's trying to conquer their lands. Without much, might I add. Michiru has been so preoccupied lately that it's a surprise that she can remember our early morning rides before breakfast. Before Touya left he would always join us on our ride, seemingly as extra protection, but I know better.

As I watched Michiru, who rode in front of me, I saw her move her hand out to catch her hawk who had been circling above us for a few minutes. The hawk landed and she drew a small letter from the pouch and opened it before reigning her horse in next to mine. She handed me the letter and started to pet her hawk. I looked down at the letter and read it happily. Touya wanted us to go to the western kingdom's capital. He had already informed father and a carriage was being sent with our belongings to meet us as the crossroads. I could tell that Michiru had already read it for she had already started to head towards the crossroads. I followed and was lost in thought long before we reached the crossroads.

The next day I sat glumly inside the carriage that my father's advisor, who had come with us, had practically pushed me into. Something about my being safe inside the carriage with him instead of outside on my horse. Michiru hadn't been to happy about that and I knew that she hated the advisor and knew something about him that no one else did. Of course there was something about him that I didn't trust. The way he looked at me. I looked out the window and didn't see Michiru, she had been there a few minutes ago. There was a shout from up ahead and a few seconds later Michiru was at the window. She slowed her horse so she went the same speed as the carriage.

"Soldiers up ahead." She said breathlessly. "Stay inside. I'll be back after I check it out."

**Syaoran's POV**

I suppressed a yawn as we drew closer and closer to the approaching envoy. The council had ordered that a small group of soldiers should meet the envoy at the border and lead them to the palace. So that was how it was going to be, we'd approach and lead them across the river to the palace a few miles away. I was probably the only soldier in the group not of the western kingdom, I had been born here, yes, but I served in the eastern kingdom's army. Prince Touya had told me to go along saying one of the soldiers might recognize me and make the connection. Stupid idea, but I have to follow his orders.

"Lieutenant, the envoy has spotted us and a few soldiers are coming to us." A soldier said coming to my side. "What should we do?"

"I'm just riding with you, ask your own captain." I ordered and the man sighed.

"He told me to ask you." Was the reply.

"Alright relay the order to stop and wait. Be on the defense, but don't make the approaching soldiers have cause to attack." I ordered and then man went to relay the order.

As the three soldiers drew closer one stood out and I almost laughed, but instead just let out a string of courses. The stopped a few feet from us and that one person winked at me as she pushed her cloak out of the way showing her kodachi to the soldiers coming forward, the western kingdom soldiers. Neither side did anything until she leaned over to tell one of the soldiers with her something and he turned and started back to the envoy. Minutes later the rest of the envoy joined us and she reigned her horse in next to the carriage and reached over opening the door. She said something to the person, or people inside and then took a horse from one of the soldiers who brought it over. She handed the reigns over and someone stepped out of the carriage and then got up onto the horse. I gaped at the girl sitting astride the white mare. She had long auburn hair that was layered and pulled back into a clip with some hair falling loose. She wasn't dressed like a noble, more like a warrior. She had on black pants and a pink shirt with four black strips down her left arm showing her rank. A cloak was attached to the collar or her shirt and she wore black boots. A katana hung at her waist and both she and the woman I knew started towards us both talking.

"Captain." I greeted and she smirked.

"Princess," she said looking at the woman beside her, "this is my brother Syaoran. Syaoran," she looked at me and it seemed as if fire glowed in them, "this is Princess Sakura. I assume you are all here to lead us to the capital." It was a rhetorical question but I nodded anyway as I bowed in the saddle to the Princess.

"Please no need to bow. I may be the princess but right now I am like you, a soldier." Sakura said and she smiled at me her emerald eyes twinkling.

"Princess, we should get going." Said a new voice and I glared down at the man who stopped near us.

He was one of the royal advisors. My sister and I both hated him mainly for the reason he had looked at our mother when she was still alive. The fire intensified in Michiru's eyes as she glared at the advisor who took the reigns from Sakura's hand and started to lead her back to the carriage. Michiru reached out and tore the reigns from the man's hands and gave them back to Sakura as the man turned around. Sakura turned her horse and trotted back towards me while the advisor and Michiru got into a heated discussion, one Michiru was surely going to win because she was like that, she never took no for an answer.

"So Princess…" I started.

"Sakura." She corrected cutting my off almost immediately.

"Alright, so Sakura has my sister gotten into any trouble since she and I parted ways two years ago here at the border?" I asked and Sakura looked at me her emerald eyes showing less emotion then before.

"You separated here at the border two years ago?" She asked almost in disbelief and I nodded. "She got hurt after you parted."

"I know, I heard about it in the barracks after I joined." I told her. "She saved your life and that of the Prince. Her position as Captain of the guard had been there long before I even knew about it, but it explained her being gone for long periods of time."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as we slowed our horses and moved into the small ranks of the soldiers with us.

"She's been captain of the guard in the eastern kingdom for five years since she was seventeen. For three years she would disappear for months on end and my parents my other older sisters would always tell me that she was going away to be part of the war against the other continent." I explained and Sakura nodded thoughtfully. "This makes more sense then that."

"Oh." Was her only reply and I turned to see Michiru catching up to us.

"Sakura," she called and stopped beside us, "Enishi won't be bothering you much anymore. He seems to think I can't do my job. It's a good thing I have more power then he does."

"Thanks Michiru." Sakura said softly and my sister smiled.

"No problem. Now I think I see and old friend of mine. I'll leave you here with my brother, he'll be bale to protect you if anything happens." Michiru said as she started away from us, her horse prancing beneath her.

I saw the smile on Michiru's face as she looked back at us as she started towards the front of the small group. She didn't see anyone she knew, she was just lying. I don't know why, but I bet it has something to do with Sakura. I looked over at her and almost blushed when she caught me staring. But after all the training I had been put through by my father and teachers I hid it well and turned back to my stoic nature. I saw Sakura shrug out of the corner of my eye and she moved forward a little so she was diagonal from me. I don't believe in love at first sight, I don't believe in love at all. To many things happen when you love someone.

* * *

_Really short chapter I know, but it'll get better and the chapter should all be a little longer. Just review. I need five before I start writing the next chapter. I know that's kinda harsh, but when you're me and you never get reviews you tend to ask for a specific amount. So just review. If anyone wants to be the beta for this story please tell me, email or in a review(leave your email if you review and want to be it) and I'll get back to you._

_Jade._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura, but Michiru belongs to me and does the plot of this story seeing as how it came from a dream. I don't own the falling off the cliff part, I kinda stole that from Lord of the Rings.

**Comments:** It's news to me that I'm not letting my story come out naturally even though I just write whatever comes to mind. It always sounds right to me and seems to flow naturally when I reread it. I've always written this way and no one has ever said anything about what I write not coming out naturally.

Anyway, this chapter wasn't edited as you can probably all tell since I just wanted to get it out. My muse has come back to me full force, but only on CCS stories, I don't think she likes Rurouni Kenshin very much.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Touya's POV  
**

I stood on one of the palaces many balconies waiting for sight of the envoy to come through the gates of the capital. They should have showed up and hour ago, but they were late. Of course the storm last night could have delayed them. I trusted Michiru and Syaoran with making sure that my sister was save. But I didn't trust the rest of the soldiers, especially the soldiers belonging to the Western Kingdom. If they couldn't keep their own Royal family safe, what's to say that they'll be able to keep my sister safe. I sighed and leaned against the railing scanning the streets below. I looked at the gate in time to see it being opened to let in a group of people, including a carriage. I could see a flag, but couldn't tell what Kingdom it has came from. I ran into the bedroom and through the open door leading into the hall. I dodged the servants and guards as I went to meet the envoy that had just arrived. The doors leading outside opened as I reached them and without thinking I just raced out practically falling into one of the servants standing there. I straightened and watched as the carriage and a few horses walked into the courtyard of the palace. The first thing I noticed was that Sakura was on Syaoran's horse, sitting in front of him. He was keeping her on the horse with an arm around her middle. The next more noticeable thing was that Michiru was missing along with her horse and that the carriage looked like it had been through a war.

"What happened?" I shouted as I took the stairs two a time as I ran towards them. "Where's Michiru?"

"We were attacked by bandits," Syaoran explained, "Michiru took off after one of the bandits and she fell of her horse and went over the cliff." Sakura moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Sakura got hit on the head, that's why she's with me."

"What?" Sakura whispered and I took her from Syaoran. "Touya?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you ok?" I asked as I carried her bridal style towards the doors. "Syaoran, find Michiru." I ordered over my shoulder as I waited for Sakura to answer.

"My head hurts," she whispered and she looked up at me. "What happened to Michiru?"

"It's nothing. She went to put the horses in the stable," I lied hoping that Sakura would believe me. "Let's get you inside and in bed. I want to the healers to look you over." I told her and she mumbled something closing her eyes. "Stay awake Sakura."

"But I'm tired." She muttered and I sighed.

"I know but I need you to stay awake. You hit your head and I want to make sure your ok before you go to sleep." I replied and by now we were nearing my bedroom. "We're almost there."

"Where's Syaoran?" She murmured and I looked down at her in shock.

"What?"

"Where's Syaoran?" She repeated.

"He went to go get Michiru." I answered thoughts whirling in my mind.

"Oh." She replied and she lay her head against my shoulder.

I pushed open the door to my bedroom, the room I used whenever I showed up in the western kingdom. I lay Sakura down on the bed and watched as she fell asleep before I could keep her awake. I sighed and told on of the guards at the door to get a healer. Once he left I headed out onto the balcony and I leaned once against the railing watching for Syaoran and …Michiru. So I was falling for her, hard. It's hard to believe that me, Prince of the Eastern Kingdom, who's so protective of his little sister would fall in love. It's even more hard to believe that I had fallen for Sakura's bodyguard. I looked into the bedroom and saw that the healer had arrived and was checking my sister over. With one last look towards the wall I went back into the bedroom and waiting, albeit unpatiently, for the healer to finish her examination of Sakura. In the meantime there was a knock on the door and I walked over, but the door opened before I reached it. Syaoran walked in and bowed to me moving out of the way to let in Michiru who looked like she'd been through hell and back. Her cloak was gone replaced by what looked like Syaoran's. Her hair was a mess, falling out of the braid she'd put it in. Her clothes weren't any better, splattered with mud and ripped. She didn't even glance at me instead looking past me at the bed where Sakura lay.

"Your highness," She said nodding her head in my direction, "is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine." Broke in the healer as she pushed past Michiru to leave the room, "She just needs to rest and get some sleep." With that said the healer left with all of us staring after her. "Princess." Said the healer looking at Michiru from a few feet down the hall.

"Right, me a princess?" Michiru retorted and I didn't miss the warning look she sent the healer.

"I'm sorry, you just look the princess who…"

"It's alright. This won't be the first time it's happened." Michiru said dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "Your highness you look dead, why don't you get some sleep." For once it sounded like an order, something she's never done. "Of course, I can stay with Princess Sakura if you want."

"No you'll get some sleep. You look dead." I retorted and she smirked. "Come on I'll show you to your room. I'm sure Syaoran will watch Sakura until I get back."

Syaoran nodded and moved to stand near the fireplace as I lead Michiru from the room. I put my arm around her shoulders once we turned the corner to a new hallway. She leaned against me and I sighed. I knew her and her brother's biggest secret and it was getting harder and harder to keep. I paused at a door and opened it and after checking to make sure no one was around I guided her into the room and closed the door behind us. I helped her get out of the stiff clothes into pants and a shirt that had come in her bag of clothes sent by my father. As she undid her braid and combed her hair I worked on making sure the fire was going strong. By the time I turned back to her she had already laid down on the bed and was now curled up.

"What's wrong Michiru?" I asked as I sat down beside her on the edge of the bed. "I can something is troubling you."

"Do you think our plan will work?" She asked me.

"Do I think it will work? Of course it will. I don't think my father will be to happy but he'll just have to live with it." I responded and she sighed. "Do you think he'll fall for it?"

"He already has. You should see the way he looks at her," She smiled, "when we first showed up he just stared at her for a few minutes as if she was some goddess." Her smile faded and she spoke again. "I think one of the advisors, Enishi, knows something it up. He tried to get Sakura to ride in the carriage with him when we met up with Syaoran."

"You don't like Enishi." I stated and she nodded. "Wasn't there an Enishi in the council that advised your mother and father?" I asked and yet again she nodded. "Let me guess, they're one in the same." Another nod and I growled.

"Calm down Touya, I already have a plan to get rid of Enishi," she advised and smirked. "As we speak three of my men are gathering 'fake evidence' that Enishi is conspiring against the alliance of four."

"Are you sure it'll work?" I asked as I started to play with her dark brown locks.

"Of course it'll work. There will be an anonymous tip from someone, a servant preferably, that they saw Enishi writing a letter to the king of the other continent and there was information that could be used against the alliance of four." She explained.

"I wish I had thought of that." I said truthfully and she laughed.

"I'll let you take the credit for it, if it works." She told me her voice lowering as she slipped further away to her dreamscape.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep." I said as I stood up only for her hand to grab mine.

"Stay until I fall asleep?" she asked and I smiled laying down next to her.

"Someone times you're a little child." I whispered and heard her light laugh. "Goodnight Michiru."

"Night Touya." She replied slowly and a few seconds later I heard her even breathing but I didn't make a move to leave.

**Syaoran's POV**

I looked over at the fire burning low in the fireplace and then at the door as I waited for Touya to return to the room. It shouldn't take thirty minutes to show someone where their room is. All you need to do is the leave the person at their door, say goodnight and just leave. Of course that is if there isn't something going on between them. I smirked, something was definitely going on between Touya and my older sister. Finally giving up on watching the door I walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down looking at Sakura. She really was beautiful, like a goddess. Her auburn hair fell against the pillow in waves. A small smile was across her lips, and I wished I could see her emerald eyes. Damn did I like those emerald eyes. A shade of my favorite color, why would I not like them…I was beginning to sound like a lovesick puppy. I didn't hear the door open but I heard the footsteps on the floor and in a flash I was on my feet the tip of my katana at Touya's neck.

"I'd rather much like to live past 23." Said Touya as he pushed the tip of the katana away from his neck. "Why don't you go get some sleep. I'll stand guard over my little sister."

I frowned by nodded as I placed my katana back into its scabbard. It was like Touya was warning against being with his sister. Not that it really mattered, there was no way I was going to fall for a spoiled brat. Correction, there was no way I was going to fall for someone who could be a spoiled brat. I left the room without a backwards glance and i started towards the stairs so I could go to the barracks where I was staying. Something wasn't sitting well with me and being in the Western Kingdom didn't help much. I didn't feel safe and when I don't feel safe, it's never a good thing. I pushed open the door leading outside and started across the courtyard towards the barracks situated near the stables. I looked towards the shadows near the palace walls and frowned. Someone was moving through the shadows. I shrugged it off, maybe it was just a night guard. I entered the barracks and was greeted by a few drunk soldiers that I have command over.

"All of you stop drinking and get some sleep, we have drills early in the morning." I ordered and a few snapped salutes, well the ones who only had less then two drinks saluted. "I don't want to have to save people from arrows going the wrong way."

With that said I entered a room below the stairs and went over to the bed to sleep until the sun came up. I fell asleep and only dreamt of Sakura. For once my dreams weren't filled with my family, they weren't nightmares of my family being murdered before my eyes, for once they were just dreams with…Sakura. I woke up suddenly as someone hit me with a pillow. I sat up and looked over at a laughing Michiru. I looked out the window and cursed seeing the sun was already up.

"I was surprised when you didn't show up at the drills this morning." She said as she sat on the chair that was against the wall.

"What?" I asked in disbelieve.

"It's noon." She told me with a straight face. "I commanded the drills until I could find time to come in here and see what was keeping you."

"I slept until noon." I said still not understanding exactly what she meant.

"You must have had some really good dreams." Said another voice, this one coming from someone standing near the wall. "It took Michiru like five hits to wake you up."

"Sakura!" Michiru exclaimed as they both burst out laughing again.

"I can't believe I slept through the drills." I uttered and Michiru shrugged.

"At least your up in time for lunch with the council." Sakura said and I groaned.

"Syaoran we're just being guards at the doors. Don't worry about it. We'll get something quick to eat." Michiru told me in a rush.

I got up and pushed Sakura and Michiru out of my room so I could change. Pulling on a uniform I left the room and found Sakura and Michiru talking to one of the soldiers in the common room. He was of the western kingdom. Michiru didn't seem happy and Sakura was just confused. I walked forward quickly and looked at Yukito, one of the soldiers I had met when I first arrived. He was a friend of Touya's and just happened to be related to Michiru and I. He was, is, our cousin. Finally Michiru just smiled and they started to follow him from the room when Sakura looked back and spotted me. She stopped causing Michiru to almost fall into her. They both straightened up and I moved over to them nodding at Yukito. He nodded back and led us from the barracks heading towards the main building, the palace.

"Syaoran," Michiru started, "I need to head back to the Eastern kingdom to take care of a few things. Prince Touya is coming with me. Princess Sakura will be staying here to help with the problems going on here. The Prince and I both think you should be her bodyguard until we return."

"Ok, of course." I agreed, mostly because I had no choice, but also because a part of me wanted to do this.

"Good, we're leaving after lunch." She told me and a smirk spread across her lips. "You start your job now though." With that said she started for the door to the palace quickly.

"Michiru," I shouted after her but she only waved and laughed. "'Great, just great."

"What's wrong?" Asked Sakura who dropped back a few steps to walk beside me.

"Nothing." I retorted.

"Right, I don't believe you." She said frankly and I glared at her but she only smiled. "Let's just be friends."

"I'm your bodyguard, we won't be friends." I hissed and she raised an eyebrow.

"Strange, Michiru is my friend and she's also my bodyguard." Sakura replied with a strange look in her eyes.

"Drop it." I hissed and she only shrugged as she walked forward so she entered the palace before me.

We walked into the great hall and I looked around and growled as I saw Touya and Michiru talking. Both looked over at us and Touya glared at me while Michiru only smiled. Sakura ran over to them and said a few words before she came back to rejoin me as we entered the grand dining room. I looked back and watched as Touya entered without Michiru, but there she was standing at the door looking in, scanning around for someone. I rolled my eyes and pulled out Sakura's chair for her. She thanked me and sat down, so I went over and stood against the wall behind her seat. I frowned as I saw Enishi watching her, a look of lust in his eyes. A strange sense to protect her from him surged through me and I looked at Michiru like she was crazy as she walked over to Enishi. She shared a look with Touya before she tapped Enishi on the shoulder and waited for him to turn.

"Can I help you?" Enishi asked well more like sneered.

"I'm sorry Enishi-san." Michiru said with something akin to malice in her voice. "Your wanted back in the Eastern Kingdom. You'll be traveling back with Prince Touya and myself immediately after lunch."

"That's Yamato-san to you Captain." Enishi sneered and Michiru didn't seem fazed. "Now what of the princess, is she coming? If she isn't I'd rather stay to advise her. My assistant can take care of what's going on in…"

"Enishi-san, I outrank you, so shut up and listen." Michiru hissed cutting him off and a few people looked over at her in shock. "Princess Sakura will be staying here. You'll be in my custody as soon as lunch is over. I didn't want to announce this to the whole group, but you're wanted back in the Eastern Kingdom for treason."

There were gasps around the room and the council members all stood up and looked down the table at Enishi and Michiru. With a sigh Michiru took the seat across from Touya, but next to Enishi as someone, one of the council members attendants, whispered something into her ear. She smiled at Prince Touya and nodded to the council members who had all sat down to start the lunch. The look on Enishi's face was not very nice. It's what one would say filled with fury and anger so great, that it wouldn't be good to sit beside him incase he exploded. I grin filtered across my face as I thought that. It would be nice if that happened, I wouldn't complain. Everyone started to eat and I looked at Michiru once again to see she wasn't eating much, presumably because she had probably eaten something earlier. It was like she and Touya were in a staring match, or rather they were talking with their eyes.

* * *

_That concludes this chapter. Thanks to all the people who reviewed this. I enjoyed reading them. But since fanfiction has something against the authors replying to reviews, I can't answer them but there is a petition going around that will hopefully make fanfiction allow us to respond to those reviews. If you want me to send it to you just give me your email in your review. _

_Remember the more reviews I get, preferably over five per chapter, the faster I update._

_Jade._


	3. Chapter 3

**Comments:** Thank you for all the reviews. I'm very glad to know that some people are still reading my works. Don't forget to review at the end. Once again sorry for the long wait. My muse took some time off and didn't tell me. I'm going to try to update once every month. Hehe, and I'm sorry this chapter is short, but would you rather have a short chapter or wait another few weeks for a longer chapter? 

**Disclaimer:** It's simple, I don't own CCS and I never will, period.

* * *

**Chapter Three**  
**Syaoran's POV**

I walked after Sakura as she entered the training grounds. The kingdom's soldiers were practicing with their weapons. Unlike Sakura's Kingdom, this kingdoms soldiers trained with all the weapons. They used them all perfectly and only trained to expand on what they know. In Sakura's Kingdom they train with the weapon they are best at. Some of the soldiers are good at two so they train with two. Since my sister was trained here in this kingdom she knows every single weapon, but favors those that she can throw or the bow and arrows. She picked up a sword and started to par with one of the newer soldiers, fresh out of the academy. I leaned back against the wall since I had already trained today. It had been three days since Touya and my sister left to take Enishi back to the Kinomoto's. No word had come from them saying they were coming back or if they were going to be delayed. I could see the worry in Sakura's eyes.

"Syaoran," Sakura asked stopping in front of me, "that man over there has been calling your name for the past ten minutes."

I looked over at the man and growled. One of the men I hated the most. He was supposed to be the Queen's main guard, but he failed in job and nothing happened to him. All he got was a severe reprimand. He didn't lose his position as everyone had hoped. Sakura went back to fighting the rookie and I went over to the man.

"What do you want Shin?" I asked well rather hissed.

He doesn't remember who I am which is probably as very good thing. If he did remember who I was I would probably kill him. He'd probably call me a coward and my sister the same thing. I never let him phase me unless of course he did something that was stupid. Like now. He was staring at Sakura like she was a piece of meat and he was a fox. I glared at him and stood in his way so he couldn't see my charge. He only frowned at me and shrugged his shoulders before opening his mouth to speak.

"Tell me something," he started and I rolled my eyes, "why would an idiot like you be a bodyguard to such a beauty."

"Idiot?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Not only that but you fight like someone who just learned to fight," He told me with a smile and I smirked.

"Really, well her brother and bodyguard seem to trust me while they are away, so they gave me the job not you," I said sweetly and he sneered at me.

"I would have been a better choice," he told me and there was laughter from somewhere to my right.

"Tell me Shin, why would Prince Touya and I trust you to take care of the Princess when you couldn't take care of Queen Yelen?" My sister said and she finally came into view.

Only then did I realize she had been in her wind form. Her cloak barely seemed ruffled by the wind as she descended it seemed on a staircase in the air. She stepped foot on the ground and walked purposely toward us. Her eyes were deadly and I didn't look away from her as she and Touya, who appeared from the palace, stopped to the left of Shin and i. Touya didn't look very happy and I wondered why. His gaze was directed at Shin and to me it seemed as if he hated the man. A small tight lipped smile appeared on his face and when Sakura noticed us he smiled more easily at her before redirecting his gaze at Shin. Shin wasn't even cracking under the looks everyone but Sakura were giving him. He just stood there defiantly, staring directly at me.

"This is the Western Kingdom and while the Princess is here it should be my duty to protect her not…"

Touya cut him off, "She is the Princess of the Eastern Kingdom, those of the eastern Kingdom will protect her. Not someone who can't even protect the Royal family of his own kingdom," Shin frowned but stayed quiet as Touya continued. "Why should the Eastern Kingdom's Captain of the Guard and myself trust you to protect my sister?"

"I can do a far better job then this rookie," Shin hissed pointing at me and my sister and Sakura laughed.

"Shin," Sakura said between laughter, "I personally would rather that he," she pointed to me, "be my bodyguard then you."

I smiled, "Thank you milady," I said softly and she smiled at me her emerald eyes twinkling.

"Shin," Michiru said, "You didn't even try to look for Prince Xiao Long and Princess Shi Ming."

"They're probably dead," Shin hissed and I put my hand on Michiru's shoulder to stop her. "What would be the point of looking for two dead members of the royal family. They wouldn't be able to rule."

Sakura gasped and I looked at Michiru and the kunai she held in her hand. I opened my mouth but Touya stopped me with a shake of his head. I frowned and watched as Michiru took a step forward. By now all of the soldiers that had been training had stopped what they were doing and were crowded around us. I could see the way Michiru held herself, she held herself like a Princess and the look in her eyes showed she was a warrior. A warrior Princess just like I'm a warrior prince. Shin had his hand on his sword as she moved to stand directly in front of him. The wind picked up around us and everyone had to tie their hair away from their faces. The wind died down a little when everyone including myself used their powers to keep the wind away from us though it wasn't exactly working to well. Even when I used it, it didn't work. But I rarely used my power in the two years that the royal family had been dead. I looked at Michiru and grimaced seeing the blood dripping from her hand where she clenched the kunai tightly. She barely seemed to notice it, which was her way. She rarely noticed pain. I felt it but always managed to block it out, she never noticed the pain.

"So dense aren't you Shin," She whispered and he glared at her. "If you didn't find the Prince and the Princess's body's don't you think they could be alive?"

"The Assassins could have…"

"That was rhetorical," She replied calmly and a few soldiers laughed until I glared at them. "Now Shin, tell me did you enjoy what you did the night the Royal family died?"

"What are you talking about?"

**Michiru's POV **

(sorry for switching POV's so suddenly but I wanted to show you all this from her point of view)

"What am I talking about?" I asked, "Maybe you should think back to that night."

"I…"

"Do as I say," I hissed and could see him visibly gulp. "Do you remember going to the palace's back gate and unlocking them to let in the assassin."

A few of the soldiers gasped and I could see them looking at each other. I felt Touya's presence behind me and heard him step forward to be closer to me. Then there was the feeling of Syaoran's anger and the movement he made as he stepped up to stand beside me.

"I did no such thing," Shin defended.

"No? Well I recall coming back from the stables to see you heading to the back gate," Now I could see the fear in his eyes. "I hid in the shadows and watched as you brought a man back with you."

"So what makes you think he was the assassin?"

"I wouldn't have thought that until you asked the man if he was ready do what his job. The man replied that the Royal family would be dead by midnight," I reminded him and his eyes flashed telling me what I said was correct. "I let both of you get into the building before I ran to the barracks and woke up the captain of the guard."

Syaoran broke in, "Then the Captain went and triggered the alarm."

"Exactly. Once the alarm was triggered I ran into the palace and grabbed my brother who had just come form his room ready to fight," I pointed at Syaoran. "The both he and I along with the Captain of the guard went to the King and Queen."

I didn't have anything to worry about. Touya already knew all this, I had told him long ago when he pressed me for information about who I was. He just didn't know until a few days ago that Syaoran was my brother which means if Syaoran is my brother he is also like me…I focused my thoughts back to Shin and smirked at the determination in his eyes. He didn't know who I was, yet, anyway. But he will and when I spill it he will probably be ready to kill both Syaoran and I. Which won't happen. I let everything I said sink into everyone's brains. A few more soldiers had joined us along with the old Captain of the guard the one I had mentioned in my explanation. He nodded to me and moved through the groups of men to stop behind Shin. It had been his idea for Syaoran and myself to run to the eastern kingdom and I'm glad he did. Finally he stopped behind Shin, his hand resting on his sword , his eyes resting on me waiting for me to begin again. I waited though for the council members to appear. I knew that they had been summoned and I would wait for them to appear before continuing. I slipped the kunai into my pocket and took a strip of my cloak to die around my hand. The pain and the sight of blood had been getting to me. I hate blood. Finally the captain sent me the signal and I stepped back so that I was resting against Touya. In response he put his arm around my waist and I took a deep breath.

"You lie," shin finally said and I rolled me eyes.

"I don't lie, it goes against my morals," I replied quietly. "Now listen, when we came to the room the Queen and King slept in the assassin was seen fleeing down the hall. By the time we got inside the chamber it was to late. They were still alive but there was nothing that could be done."

Syaoran joined in, "They told my sister and myself to leave to get to the eastern kingdom. So with the Captain's help we escaped. Our siblings weren't so lucky. They died by the assassin's hands."

"Who are you?" Shin asked finally.

"You don't see the resemblance between Syaoran and myself to the King and Queen?" Everyone gasped. "Thought so."

"My sister is Princess Shi Ming and I'm Prince Xiao Long. If you don't believe us there is proof."

Two soldiers stepped forward and took Shin's sword from him and stood there like guards. The Captain stepped forward and handed the nearest Council member a wooden box that was locked. There were two keys that had to be used to open it. I pulled my necklace from around my neck. It was silver and shaped like a cross and it had a rose in the center and vines going from the rose down each four parts of the cross. Syaoran pulled his from his neck and handed it to me. his looked more like a miniature sword with a hilt and a blade engraved with a few words. I handed them over to the Captain and he unlocked the box with both charms. I could tell the council members had recognized them and both Syaoran and I shared a look. The wooden box opened and the captain handed an orb to the council members. Sakura came over and stopped between Syaoran and I as Touya's arm tightened around my waist. A council member put his hand on the orb and it lifted away from him and glowed a dark green.

A voice easily recognized by the council members as the Queen's started to speak…

_Under the last will and order of the reigning King and Queen our two remaining children Xiao Long and Shi Ming are to be hidden out of the Kingdom for their own safety. A day will come when they find the people responsible for the deaths of their siblings and for us, the King and Queen. Only then will they be allowed to show themselves and return to being the last members of the Western Kingdoms Royal family. It is under our authority that when that time comes our children be allowed to keep their old but new life and still be the rulers of the Western Kingdom. _

There was a long pause and then the King started to speak…

_Under our authority the law of betrothal in our Kingdom is to be forgotten. A new rule that all will marry who they please as long as their parents agree is now to be hereto in place. That law also applies to the Royal Family. The Queen and I give our consent to the marriage of our son and daughter to who they please. Since we won't be there for their marriage we agree to those who they want to marry. The Queen and I regret not being able to see our children marry and for our grandchildren to grow up. We believe the Kingdom will prosper under our children's authority. _

The orb floated back into the council members hand and it was placed back into the wooden box. The box was closed and my brother and I retrieved our necklaces from the locks. I put mine on and looked up at Touya who smiled down at me. An unspoken understanding passed between us and he released me from his grip. Shin was being lead away but the Captain and the others and the council members beckoned for us to follow then into the palace. When we stopped walking we were inside the council chamber where their meetings occurred. We took our seats and instead of Syaoran and I sitting in the chairs of the kingdoms King and Queen we sat down at the head of the table.

"Now that you are both back it is time to have a coronation," the head council leader said and I heard Syaoran groan from beside me.

"Excuse me," I started, "Can you wait a few months for the coronation, we still haven't found the person who wanted my parents dead and Syaoran and I won't take our rightful places without the person being found."

"Alright," A council member said and they all looked at each other, "You have until the first day of the second month of the next year."

"It's the first day of November," Touya said and I nodded thankfully to him.

"Your only giving us four months until our coronations?" Syaoran asked and the council members nodded.

"Don't forget dear brother we are also under obligation to marry by the third month of our rule."

"I'm not marrying my sister, that's incest."

"I think what Michiru was saying is that you need to marry someone by your third month of being a ruler."

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant. I don't want to marry you either Syaoran. Thank you for your input Touya."

* * *

Once again sorry for the long wait. I don't give a care about the no reviewer responses thingy because an author whose stories I read, said that the ffnet people didn't say they were banning it, and I don't remember them saying it so I'm going to just write out replies.

Five more reviews will get me to start writing.

**Ngoc1231:** I hate that Enishi guy too. We haven't seen the last of him. Lol, Syaoran having dreams about Sakura was purely something I did just to fill space and then I was like why not just add that into the plot. Aww, you liked to read my responses. Lol. Thank you for the review and for sticking by my stories.

**FlowerLover:** You always love what I write. There isn't a time when you've said it's "this chapter was great." It's always "I loved this." Thanks for your reviews and here's your update.

**Starlight Angel:** Here's chapter three, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm glad you like it.

**SakK: **Lol, I don't like Kaho and normally for me Touya is either paired with Mei Lin or with an OC character. Now about the proofreading, I emailed you about it, but I never got a reply. I haven't even nicked the edge of the plot yet, it still has a long way to go.

**Meow-mix23: **Here's the update, thanks for the review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't and will never make any money off of this story. I don't own the characters from CCS, all other belong to me or my friends.  
**Comments: **I know that in the last chapter Michiru's part was a little too long. There's a wicked good explanation for that. Syaoran's part was supposed to be longer then Michiru's but I guess when I was editing the chapter, really badly, I backspaced part of his POV. I would go back and fix it if I remembered what was supposed to go there. Michiru is still in this chapter, but for the most part she's only mentioned and there is only one small scene with her in it at the end.

Also, this chapter took me forever to write and I'm sorry about that. My father was in the hospital for a few days at the beginning of the month and I joined this club at school, Mock Trial, and it takes up a few days each week. But I have been working little by little on this chapter. I just hope you all like it. Don't forget to review at the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

**  
Chapter Four  
The Famous Unknown Character POV** (sorry couldn't resist)

"Well this is a wonderful development Uncle," My niece said as soon as she had entered the study.

"Oh and how is that?"

"At least we won't have to worry about finding The Prince and Princess."

"You are right, but we still need to get rid of the Princess and of the brats from the Kinomoto Kingdom," I smirked evilly at the thought in my head. "I have the perfect plan."

"What it is Uncle, I love hearing your plans."

"We'll inform King Fujitaka that his young daughter has fallen in love with a soldier. A person below her rank. He'll get mad and then Sakura will be out of our way and Touya also when the king realizes who the Captain of the Guard really is."

"Father, no offense, but that plan is absolutely horrible," My son said and I found myself glaring at him.

"We'll have to tell King Fujitaka that Sakura has fallen in love with a peasant and they are going to marry. He will lock her up and quickly arrange a marriage to someone. That person could be me. Think about it Father, two countries without having to start a war.

"We get rid of Michiru and Touya, a tragic death, bandits. Syaoran once he realizes that Sakura is no longer his and in his grieve he will marry the first person he can, or maybe the council of elders will choose a person for him. That person will be my dear cousin."

"I love it, I'm glad someone in this family can think up plans," My niece crowed and I tried not to throw up.

"Then we will go on with your plan. Send a letter to King Fujitaka telling him about Sakura. My spies tell me she is already on her way back to her kingdom without Syaoran."

**King Fujitaka's POV**

_Dear King Kinomoto,_

_It has come to my attention that while your daughter the crowned Princess Sakura has fallen in love with a peasant in our lands. We are sorry about not being able to keep more control over who your daughter sees but we could no keep an eye on her at every moment of the day. The bodyguard we gave her was stupid enough to bring her riding in the countryside so she met this peasant. (Your Captain of the Guard had taken ill which is why we had given your daughter a new bodyguard). Once again we are very sorry and most disgusted at this development. We suggest that as soon as your daughter arrives back into your care that you keep her shut up in the palace so that she cannot run off with this man. _

_The Elders Council of the Western Kingdom._

I stared down at the letter in my hand and crumbled it into a fist. My daughter would never think of marrying a peasant. After all I've taught her she should know they are below her. She can never be with this peasant and she never will be with this peasant. I will see to that.

"Hiroshi," I shouted and within seconds my trusty servant walked in and bowed, "the moment Sakura gets here bring her to the tower and lock her in it. She won't be coming out for a long time."

"Yes sire," Hiroshi said and left immediately.

The moment it left I sat down once again at my desk and began to write a long letter to my son and the Captain of the Guard, both of whom were now traveling together for a strange reason, which Tour hadn't seen fit to tell me off.

_Touya,_

_First of all I'm am glad that Michiru is feeling well after getting sick, but I must wonder on why you both are traveling together. You know that she is below you and that even if you fall in love with her I will never let you marry. You know that you are already promised to someone else. _

_On that note it has come to me attention that your sister Sakura has fallen in love with a peasant. You know this cannot happen. I will be taking measures to make sure this is dealt with. I have already decided that I must arrange a marriage for your sister. I know you will not like this, but it is for her best interest. Don't take this the wrong way, I want her to be able to marry someone she can love, but I cannot and will not let her marry a peasant. She will marry someone of noble or royal birth and you can't stop me from arranging this unless you have something good for me to change my mind. _

_The annual ball is only a month away and I will announce the arranged marriage then. I hope you can be here for it whether you like it or not. Your betrothed will be there also, so try to attend. _

_As you know a war is brewing between our kingdom and the Horizon Kingdom on the other continent. I wish to avoid this war but if it must commence it will. So your beloved Captain of the Guard may be seeing some action, she has missed fighting in battles. I could see it in her eyes when we last talked. _

_Now, I must go and make preparations for your sister's arrival._

_Fujitaka._

I sat back in my seat and sealed the letter with the hot wax and stamped my seal on it. There were two letters left to write. One to the Elders of the Eastern Kingdom thanking them for their information. The other to the Horizon Kingdom. As much as I dreaded writing to the King of the Horizon Kingdom it needed to be done. He was the only kingdom with a son not already married or betrothed. It would be perfect. I could get Sakura married and end a war with hopefully one little letter. She would never be with that peasant again. That for which I will forever will be grateful.

I rang the bell and waited a little impatiently for a servant to appear. It would take awhile if a servant wasn't anywhere near my study and I would wait, but wouldn't be too happy about it. Moments later a young servant girl came running into the room and bowed before me.

"Sorry for taking so long Your Majesty, I was helping my mother clean the dining room," She said in a squeaky voice.

"That's alright, can you get me some wine," I requested.

"Of course Your Majesty, right away," She bowed again and quickly left the room closing the door behind her.

I took out another piece of stationary and dipped my pen into the inkwell.

_Dear Elders of the Western Kingdom,_

I thank you for writing to me about my youngest daughter. I do not blame you for her falling in love with a peasant. She should know better then to love someone she can never be with. I hope that bodyguard you gave my daughter has been reprimanded severely for allowing this to occur under his nose. Not only am I writing to thank you about informing me of my daughter's falling in love, but I am writing to inform you that I have decided to betroth my daughter so as not to let something like this happen again.

As you may know the Horizon Kingdom has been fighting battles with my soldiers at the border for months now. In order to stop a war before it occurs I have decided that if the offer still stands I will betroth my daughter to the prince of the Horizon Kingdom. There shall be my annual Christmas ball in a few weeks and I hope that many of you will be able to attend with your families.

If you cannot make it I will not hold it against you.

King Fujitaka of the Eastern Kingdom

Sometime in the course of writing that letter the wine had been brought to me and the little girl was pouring it into a glass for me. I thanked her with a nod and sent her on her way. She bowed and left letting one of the guards coming into the room close the door behind her. He stood before my desk and bowed to me when I looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked and he straightened.

"Your daughter has just crossed into the Kingdom, she should be here by tomorrow morning," he told me.

"Thank you. You may go back to your post," I said and waved a hand dismissing him from my sight.

He left the room in a hurry and the door almost banged shut before he caught it and with a sheepish grin shut it correctly. I sipped the wine and stood up from my seat. The sun was going down and it had started to rain. Even so I walked out onto the balcony and looked out over the city and palace grounds below. This Kingdom would be my son's unless of course the only way the Horizon Prince would marry Sakura is if he gained the Kingdom also. That would be bad but if it kept Sakura from marrying a peasant then so be it. When the sun was not in my sight anymore I turned away from the balcony and went back to my desk to write the last letter.

_Dear King Takeshi of The Horizon Kingdom,_

_I am writing to ask you if the offer is still up for your son and my daughter to marry. My daughter fell in love with a peasant and I don't want my reputation marred by her and this peasant eloping. It would do me great honor if your son would still marry my daughter on her nineteenth birthday. We would have to talk about terms of the marriage if it is to take place but I am sure we will be able to come up with an agreement. _

_It would also be best if you end the attacks on my kingdoms border villages. I do not think you would want to go to war with us if you want my daughters hand in marriage for your son._

_King Fujitaka of the Eastern Kingdom_

For some reason as I gave the letters to the messenger I did not include the letter to the Horizon Kingdom. It would be sent but something was holding me back, like someone or something didn't want me sending the letter.

**Two Days Later, The Western Kingdom  
****Syaoran's POV**

Yesterday by a stroke of luck on our way to the border between the South and West Kingdoms we came across a messenger coming from the Eastern Kingdom. A letter for Touya and one for the Elders of the Western Kingdom. Touya had come up with a plan to knock the messenger out and take the letter for the Elders since it had come from his Kingdom. I had agreed and we did the deed. Touya had been angered by his letter once it was read and both of us were angered by the letter we had read for the Elders. We know the Elders did no such thing for the elders themselves knew that they never gave Sakura a bodyguard and both the elders and myself knew that Sakura had never left the city.

After reading the letter yesterday, both Touya's and the one for the Elder's Michiru had taken her leave and was heading towards the Eastern Kingdom with Touya to save Sakura from her father. They had both ordered me to go to the Southern Kingdom and continue on as planned only now Touya and Michiru would be bringing Sakura to the Southern Kingdom so that we could figure out a way to make King Fujitaka believe that Sakura had not fallen in love with a peasant. It was going to be hard but I knew Touya and Michiru would figure something out on their way to the palace.

As for me, I was trying to figure out a way to get into the Southern Kingdom without being noticed. After that I needed to figure out how to get into the city and then into the palace without being noticed. I really wanted to scare Eriol wicked bad and the only way to do that is to sneak around and then when everyone including myself least expects it I need to show myself. Touya had cautioned me to do it once he and Michiru had shown up there with Sakura. So I needed to find a place to hide for that week that it would hopefully only take. I had plenty of food so I was going to escape into those secret tunnels that when I was younger Tomoyo, Eriol, and I would escape into when we wanted to get away from our tutors. Of course Michiru and Tomoyo's parents caught on after the third week. But we still could manage to hide from them under there. It would be the perfect place and if I wasn't losing my mind I was certain there was a tunnel that led from the border to the palace.

"It's time to go," I said to myself and ventured to the place where I remembered the tunnel to be.

It would probably take me at least an hour to find the tunnel and after that a day to actually get to the city, maybe more if I had to backtrack or get rid of fallen rocks. Not even an hour later I was walking through the tunnel with a torch in my hand lighting the way. It hadn't been hard finding the tunnel but I had needed to move a fallen tree and get rid of rocks blocking the entrance. Not only that by the entrance had also been locked. A simple lock that could be opened with a key. It had been Queen Sonomi's way of making sure we couldn't enter the tunnels. I broke it off with the hilt of my sword and was soon on my way inside the tunnel where I am now.

"This is boring. Now if someone had come in here with me instead of going with Touya and my sister I wouldn't be so bored."

**The Same Day, Border; Eastern Kingdom  
****Touya's POV**

Night had fallen not even two hours ago and Michiru had disappeared into the trees without a word to any of us. I wasn't worried I knew Michiru would be fine, but I was worried about my sister. One of my friends in the palace had informed me when he came to meet us that Sakura had arrived the day before and was being kept in the tower. The single tower in the palace. It was where many a king before my father had kept their daughters when they fell in love with someone other then who their father wanted. Not only that but if a father was protective then he would keep his daughter locked up in there. Father had done that to Sakura from the time our mother had given birth to her to the same year that we met Michiru. How ironic it seems now.

I stood up from my spot leaning against a tree and made my way towards the fire. My best friend was leaning against another tree staring into the nothingness of the dark forest. I moved past the fire and stood beside him. He didn't seem to notice me but I knew better. For the longest time he and Michiru had been sparring, she teaching him everything she knew and he teaching her many things she didn't know but he did. It made me jealous at times, but right now was no time to be jealous of my best friend and my crush.

"Ken?" I asked and he glanced over at me. "We should be planning on how to get Sakura out of the palace without my father finding out."

"I know that, you know the palace better then I do. Is there anyway to get in there without having to go through the front doors."

"I vaguely remember my mother telling me once of a tunnel that leads from the center of the city to the middle of the palace," I told him thoughtfully. "But I don't know where the opening is of where the tunnel ends. For all we know it could bring us far off course and add time to our travel."

"Maybe, but that's unlikely. The middle of the city is the great well that hasn't had water in it in over twenty years. The middle of the palace is the-"

I cut him off, "The tower."

"Exactly."

"Now we need to plan how to get Sakura out of there, my father isn't going to let her stay in the tower alone if he knows about the tunnel, he's likely to keep a servant or guard in their with her."

Ken thought for a few moments and then smiled, "I'm sure Michiru will be able to take care of the guards."

"Why do you say that?" I asked warily eyeing him with disdain.

"She's a female," He said bluntly.

"And that's supposed to do what?"

"What are you an idiot?"

"'She's not a whore Ken and never-"

"I didn't say she was a whore, it's just she was trained to be silent and it's a proven fact that women walk softer then males," ken rolled his eyes, "She can sneak into the palace under the cover of darkness and get rid of the guards."

"She may be good at what she does but she's not that good. She'll never get past all the guards," I told him and there was a bit of laughter from above us.

"At least someone has some sense in their brain. I may be a good fighter Ken, but as Touya says I can't be that good," Michiru said and dropped down between us. "But I can get rid of the guards inside the tower if need be."

"Okay," Ken responded and I could tell he was down with himself for saying what he did.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm tired and sore. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning," She said to us and moved away into the darkness past the fire. "Don't stay up too late Touya-kun," She called over her shoulder and everyone that was still awake broke into laughter.

"Don't let the bugs bite Darling," I retaliated and everyone laughed harder.

"You two would be a great couple," one of the men said and stopped laughing when a throwing star landed between his legs. "Uh Sorry, I'll stop now."

"Good idea," Michiru called.

**The Next Afternoon; A Bar in the City**

Ken and I sat in the shadows at the back of the bar waiting for Michiru and another scout to return. They had been gone from our sight since we had entered the city an hour ago. It shouldn't have taken them this long to scout out the well. It's one little spot in the center of the marketplace but still. I was on my third pint of beer and Ken was doing his best to stop me from drinking anymore. I wasn't drunk by any means but if I continued to drink I would be. Not the best idea when in four hours you need to go save someone. The door to the bar opened and in walked to black cloaked figures. A brown leather gloved hand reached out as they sat at the bar and gestured towards the barmaid. I recognized the crest on the glove to be that of the Western Kingdom, the Royal Families Crest. It was Michiru. I was certain of that. We had all decided that to refrain from Michiru being noticed from one of the Soldiers she was to be disguised so that my father wouldn't be able to send her away to war, if that so happens.

The barmaid had gasped at the sight of the crest and I could hear Michiru's slight laughter as she talked to the startled barmaid. No one I was sure could hear what was said apart from her 'companion' and the barmaid nodded and after getting their drinks ran over to us and stood there.

"The mistress over yonder at the bar has asked me to tell you that all is well," the barmaid said and she bowed because she knew who I was.

"Thank you," I responded and she scurried on her way back to the bar.

"Look's like we're on for tonight," Ken said to me.

I nodded to him as I reached for my beer and raised it in Michiru's direction. She raised her own mug in my direction and we both took sips from it. From that moment on until it would be time to leave I wouldn't acknowledge her. If we were associated with her nothing would be well. Both Ken and I would be ready for what we needed to do. It was planned that once the clock hit five Ken and I would leave the bar and head up t the palace to conference with my father on certain matters of state whatever we come up with. I would mention the Western Kingdom and that it was rumored that the eldest Princess and the only Prince were still alive and had risen to take the throne, yada, yada.

While that was going on hopefully for a few hours Michiru and Gina, the other scout, would leave the bar at seven and venture into the marketplace where they would wait until the marketplace was almost bare before they climb into the well and drop to the bottom. When my father goes to bed ken and I would go to the tower to 'visit' my sister, well not really. We would get rid of the guards at the door and wait until Michiru gives us the signal to head back into the city. We would meet up again at the bar and leave the city under the cover of darkness with a group of 'nomads'. They aren't really nomads, just the group of soldiers that had been with us in the woods last night.

All in all it was a perfect plan made up by Ken and myself. Michiru had no part in planning it which she liked rather well. She's not exactly the best planner. Now we just have to wait for five o'clock and the beginning of the second part of the plan.

* * *

I hope for once that Michiru's part wasn't overbearing. I've been writing my original stories to much lately that when I see an original character I have to write for that person and not anyone else. I'm sorry about that. It's a bad habit, that I hope to break by hopefully the end of the first part of this story. Since there are 16 chapters part two starts at chapter nine.

Anyway, I was going to wait until I got those five reviews but no one except for the usual faithful reviewers, reviewed. So I updated. I'm not so sure I'll update before I get those reviews again. So remember five reviews will get me to update.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS Clamp owns it. I just use the characters for my evil purposes. I also do not own Mika, she belongs to my cousin.

* * *

**Comments: **Here's chapter five. I'm not following the five review rule anymore. I'm never going to get those five reviews. If people other then my two faithful reviewers ever start to review then I will go back onto the rule. But not now.

This chapter didn't take me long to write, maybe just a week compared to like the three weeks it normally takes. Let's just say this chapter was done December 11th and started December 4th. But it hasn't been posted until now because well it's a Christmas present. Chapter Six which should be up January 1st, is well, your New Years present.

So without further wasting your time, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Tomoyo's POV**

I lay in bed trying to sleep as my husband, Eriol, already slept. To me it just seemed as if something was different, not right. Something had changed and I could feel it. The earth was telling me that something was different, that someone was coming this way. I didn't know who it was because I couldn't see his face but the leather gloves he wore with the crest of the Li Family had shocked me at first sight in my dream. Eriol never had these dreams or visions and I didn't want to get his hopes up that someone from the royal family was alive.

Finally not being able to get any sleep I slid out of the bed and stood up. With a last loving look at Eriol I grabbed my amethyst silk robe and pulled it on over my nightgown. I left the bedroom and nodded to the guards outside the door. I was safe as long as I stayed in the vicinity of where there are guards. But I wasn't about to do that. No, it was high time that I find out who the man is and why he's here. To do that I would need to find a certain friend of mine and go into the tunnels. I walked into the room next to the one I shared with my husband and stared at all the wonderful clothes. A dreamy sigh left me as I looked at the clothes that I would kindly 'force' Sakura to try on the next time she visits. But instead of heading towards the dresses and beautiful clothing I headed towards the section with the pants and blander clothing. I shed what I was wearing and pulled on brown pants and a green blouse. I slipped into brown boots and grabbed my daggers. I left the closet and headed down the hall to my personal bodyguards room. I knocked and within seconds she was at the door opening it to let me in.

"Is something wrong milady?"

"Can you get dressed and come with me somewhere?"

"Of course, give me a minute."

When she came out again she was dressed in her customary black and her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her katana was at her waist and her arm guards held two shurikens each. We left her room and I lead her towards where one of the tunnels entrances is. I looked around and easily broke the lock on the trap door. I jumped down into the tunnel and Mika followed me. She raised a hand a glow of light came from it as she pushed her hand palm outward, forward. The fireball levitated in the air and it lighted our way.

"Careful Milady," Mika cautioned, "We are not alone."

"I know that Mika. We're here to find out who this person is."

"Of course Milady."

It was easy to tell that she was confused but I didn't bother to give her an explanation. She would find out sooner or later. I held my hand up finally and motioned for her to stop. The fire flicker and went out and I peered around the corner to look at the man leaning against the wall muttering to himself. A fire was at his feet and he threw something down onto it without looking. He wasn't wearing the gloves but I could see them lying on a cloak a few feet from him. I cursed silently as my foot his a rock and sent it flying towards the wall he leaned against. He stood and I heard the distinct sound of him taking his katana from the saya. He looked in our direction and moved forward a few steps.

"Hello?" He called softly but loud enough for me to hear, "Michiru?" He asked and then shook his head. "It's too early. They won't be here for a few days."

The name 'Michiru' sent a bell ringing in my head. It was the name of the oldest girl in the Li Royal Family. She had disappeared along with her husband; their bodies had never been found. _It can't be._ I stepped forward lightly and waved Mika off as I turned the corner.

"Syaoran?"

He gasped, "Tomoyo," My name fell off his lips in his shock.

"Your alive and from how you asked if I was Michiru I assume she is also."

"Yes," he said almost breathlessly and I smiled at him.

"You look like you need a bath and some hot food. Come on, Mika can you go ahead and inform the kitchen and get a servant to make up one of the bedrooms for Prince Syaoran?"

"Of course Milady."

"Oh and make sure no one tells Eriol. This will be our little surprise until Princess Michiru shows up."

"Dually noted milady," Mika said and left in a flash of fire.

"Where have you been?" I asked calmly as he retrieved his stuff and put the fire out.

"I've been working at the Eastern Kingdom base in the Western Kingdom," he told me and I frowned. "Michiru has been working at the Eastern Kingdom as the Captain of the Guard," he looked at me with a smirk. "I believe she and Prince Touya are in love."

I couldn't help it so I squealed, "Kawaii!"

Syaoran grimaced and glared at me. I merle smiled at him and continued to lead him to the opening. Once there he took my by the waist and lifted me up to the hole where I grabbed the edge and climbed the rest of the way up. He used his power of wind and appeared beside me looking worse for the wear. His clothes were muddy and stained with dirt. His pants were wet and there were a few holes in his shirt. I sighed and led him down the hall and into the kitchen where the cook waited with some food from dinner he had heating up.

"Don't tell anyone he is here, do you understand me?" I hissed and the man nodded as he wrung the towel he held in his hands.

"Milady," Mika said as she walked in, "The room is ready."

"Thank you Mika, can you bring the Prince there and make sure he gets some clothes," I told her and left the kitchen heading to my own room. "Eriol," I said when I saw him open the door getting ready to look for me.

"Where have you been?"

I waved my hand, "I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep."

"Okay, well come back to bed."

"I will, I just need to change."

"Okay."

"Oh and Eriol, I want to have a ball this weekend. Remind me to tell my mother in the morning at breakfast."

"Will do."

**Sakura's POV**

The person guarding me was moving around in the outer room and I resisted the urge to shout and claw the woman's eyes out. She had been looking at me all day since I had arrived, like my falling in love with someone was a sin. That was the only information I had managed to get from the servant who brought me my food. So what if I fell in love with someone, this someone is a King, well soon to be King. I don't understand what the problem or even how my father found out. I stood when I heard footfalls outside my door and the door opened without a knock to reveal my angry father.

"How do you explain this?" He asked and handed me a letter.

_Dear King Kinomoto,_

_It has come to my attention that while your daughter the crowned Princess Sakura has fallen in love with a peasant in our lands. We are sorry about not being able to keep more control over who your daughter sees but we could no keep an eye on her at every moment of the day. The bodyguard we gave her was stupid enough to bring her riding in the countryside so she met this peasant. (Your Captain of the Guard had taken ill which is why we had given your daughter a new bodyguard). Once again we are very sorry and most disgusted at this development. We suggest that as soon as your daughter arrives back into your care that you keep her shut up in the palace so that she cannot run off with this man._

_The Elders Council of the Western Kingdom._

I knew the second I read it that it was false information and that the elders had not written this. I looked up at my father and flung the letter into the grate of the fire. My father stared at me and I only shrugged.

"The Elders did not write this letter," I said and knew he wouldn't believe me.

"At this point in time I'm more inclined to believe the elders then my daughter."

"I'm so glad to know that you love me father," I said with a tone of sarcasm.

"Explain that letter to me, how could you fall in love with a peasant?"

"A peasant? The man I fell in love with is not a peasant. I can prove it to you if you if you let me," I pleaded and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura. You and I both know there is no proof and well I've already betrothed you to someone."

"What? How could you? You always said you'd let me marry for love and now your going back on your word."

"I'm sorry."

"We both know your not."

There was a thud suddenly from outside the room and the door opened revealing Michiru and a woman I don't know. Michiru and the other woman were clothed in a the uniform of the Western Kingdom. Black pants with a single green strip up the side of each pant leg. A black shirt with the green insignia of the Royal Family of the Western Kingdom and Michiru wore the gloves that only the Li royal family wore. My father turned around and looked at her with a sneer not even seeming to see the insignias.

"King Kinomoto," the unknown woman said with a surprisingly light voice. "May I introduce to you, Princess Michiru of the Western Kingdom."

"The Li Royal family is dead."

"Your mistaken," Michiru said and showed him the necklace she wore and the insignia on her gloves. "Now, as Sakura said we can prove to you that the man she fell in love with is not a peasant."

"Michiru, where is Syaoran?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"At our cousin's palace," my brother said appearing at the door with his friend Ken.

"Tomoyo's?"

"Yes," Touya said and looked at our father.

"You know King Kinomoto, since you won't let us prove it I guess I'll have to do this," Michiru said and brought a vase down over his head before he could react.

He fell to the floor unconscious and Ken laughed, "You just realized you probably started a war?"

"So what? As long as we get Sakura and Syaoran married then he won't be able to do anything. We don't need the kings blessing, we'll get Queen Sonomi's. She's related and as long as someone who is related gives the blessing we'll be fine," She defended.

"That will also work for us," Touya said with a sly look at Michiru who blushed.

"Your getting married?" I squealed.

"No, Touya is just joking."

"I'm not joking," Touya defended and Michiru hit him over the head.

"Uh do you think we could leave before the king comes to?" the unknown woman said.

"Right, thanks for reminding us Gina," Ken said and Touya motioned me through a secret door.

"Touya," Gina said, "Weren't you suppose to have had a meeting with your father?"

"We did and of course he didn't believe me and left early to go talk to Sakura."

**Two and a Half Days Later**

We walked into the front hall of the palace and Queen Sonomi came out to greet us in a quite a rush. From what I could gather from the servants rushing around my cousin Tomoyo had decided it was 'high time for a ball', their words not mine. She hugged me and Touya and we returned the hugs as she looked over at Michiru still sporting the Li crest upon her cloves and uniform, though they were hidden in the folds of her cloak. I don't think she changed at all the two days we had traveled but it didn't matter, it's not like we stopped at all. We went on through the night to in Touya's words 'Save Syaoran from being bored'. Tomoyo came running down the stairs behind Sonomi and instead of heading towards me she jumped at Michiru who had to put her hands out to stop Tomoyo from hitting the deadly weapons under the cloak.

"Milady," Michiru said in a quiet voice and it was then I noticed she no longer wore the gloves, "I would hate to see my weapons kill you because you would rather jump me."

"It's good to see you again too Michiru," Tomoyo said so only a few of us, not including her mother, could hear. "Syaoran is in one of the guest rooms," Michiru smiled in understanding. "Sakura, you look so Kawaii!" She squealed suddenly and suddenly I found her dragging me behind her. "You have so many clothes you need to try on, but you need a bath first."

"Michiru," I called behind me, "help!"

"Sorry Princess Sakura," She said standing on ceremony, "But I can't help you this time, I'm needed with Prince Touya."

"Dammit," I hissed as we reached the top.

"Sakura," My brother shouted, "such language is not to be heard from a lady."

"Yes Touya."

We both knew he was only doing this because he had too. He didn't like ceremony as much as the next man but he had to follow it at times when he had to act royal. Michiru smiled at me and gave me a slight nod that told me she would find me when she was finished. I let Tomoyo lead me away from them and we entered her closet moments later. She pointed at something and I repressed a groan at the sight of those four racks of clothes and two trunks that were placed into a corner. Easily said, it was going to be torture.

"Hoe!"

"Kawaii!"

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, not go try them on we don't have a lot of time until dinner. Plus I need to decide the dress your going to wear to the ball tomorrow. Hmmm, we also need to get one for Michiru, think she'll wear a dress?"

"She better," I replied and smiled at Tomoyo for a moment, "Make sure though it's in her color range."

"And what colors are those?"

"Red, black, silver, white, navy blue, amber, brown, jade green."

"Umm, well I'm sure if I can get her measurements tonight I can get a dress made by tomorrow. Let's see I think I already know what fabric and color to put it in and no it's not black or brown or white for that matter. White is for when you get married. We can also cancel out silver because it's to close to white but she can still…"

"Tomoyo, shut up. What do you want me to try on first?"

"The ball gowns, that pink and white on at the end. I think you'll be so Kawaii in it."

_Oh god help me now._

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. Think of your review as a Christmas present to me. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS and I never will. But I can hope right?

**Comments: **Alright here's the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews. Umm, another thing I should probably mention. If you don't understand something that happens, please tell me. I'll try to explain it to the best of my ability without giving away the plot or what happens at the end of part one. I just don't want people to be reading this and then get confused about something and me not knowing what it is so I can't explain it. Does everyone understand? Okay, Now Happy New Years. It's finally 2006 and now in one month and six days I will be 16. So that's February Sixth for everyone who can't figure that out. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by then.

So here's the page shorter chapter, oh and by page shorter I mean, instead of six pages it's more like four and a quarter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Touya's POV; The Next Day; Time of the Ball**

I had sneaked into Syaoran's room earlier with the help of Tomoyo's bodyguard Mika. Now I was helping him get dressed and he was helping me get dressed. Both of us were garbed in black with the insignia of our kingdoms on our gloves and on the collar of our jackets. My ceremonial rapier(sword) was at my belt and Tomoyo had found one for Syaoran to use. I had to laugh as Syaoran tried to tame his normally messy brown locks.

"Leave it," I said finally and he looked at me. "It's you. Your hair is like the only way people can tell it's you."

"I don't get it."

"Say you had a twin," He nodded, "that twin and you were identical. His hair was always neat and combed back, your was always messy. It was the only way your parents or anyone could tell it was you."

"Oh okay."

"Plus Sakura likes your hair messy."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm her brother I can tell these things."

"Right."

"Don't be sarcastic."

"I'm-"

He was cut off as the door opened and three beautiful ladies walked in.

The first person I saw was Tomoyo in her amethyst ball gown. The bodice was amethyst lace with a white fabric underneath. A darker purple sash was tied around her waist and from the sash the skirt flowed out into the classic ballroom style. Her sleeves weren't poofy, instead they gracefully fell down her arms to stop at her elbow. She wore a gold crown bejeweled with amethysts and diamonds. A diamond and amethyst gold necklace adorned her neck. Gold bangles jingled on her left arm as she walked. I took notice of the ring she wore with the crest of her family. In her other hand she carried a white shawl that shimmered purple when she moved.

Michiru was next and I gaped and so did Syaoran when for the first time I saw her in a dress. Her gown was jade green and styled similarly to Tomoyo's. But it was sleeveless and the ballroom style skirt was less full then one would regularly be. When she moved towards us I could see the slight slit that allowed free moment. Her bodice was tight and made of jade green lace while underneath there was a navy blue fabric that also was also the color of the shawl she wore. A silver circlet with diamonds and rubies was laid on her head full of curls. Silver bangles were on one wrist and one of her arm guards, with the kunai, was on the other with the Li family crest. Her rose vines cross was around her neck.

The moment Sakura stepped into the room Michiru began to laugh and I turned to look at Syaoran who was staring at her like she was a goddess. Her dress was pink and so unlike Tomoyo's and Michiru's. Her dress like Michiru's was sleeveless and like Tomoyo's dress because the skirt was full and without a slit. The bodice was tight like it probably should be and it was made differently then the others. The chest area of the bodice all the way down to her waist was white with crisscrossing pink lines of small cherry blossoms. There was no lace and no fabric underneath. Her sash was white with small cherry blossoms. It looked perfect on her and Syaoran, if he wasn't so speechless, could contest to that. A white shawl was draped around her shoulders and the pink pearls she wore for a necklace worked beautifully. Her circlet, which we had stolen from her room in the eastern kingdom, was on top of her head and her wavy hair was pinned back into a half pony tail. She wore the crest of the Kinomoto family on a silver wrist guard.

"Wow, you three are beautiful," I said and elbowed Syaoran who still stood gaping at Sakura.

"Wow, Tomoyo you've outdone yourself on these dresses, Sakura looks beautiful," He managed to say and Tomoyo nodded.

"Tomoyo," Michiru said quietly, "You had better go before Eriol comes looking for you."

"True, he's going to have a heart attack when he sees you and Syaoran."

"He's already seen me though."

"But he doesn't know who you are," Tomoyo replied.

"That's right," Sakura said with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. "This is going to be the best. Now hurry up Tomoyo, we don't want to spoil the surprise."

Tomoyo hurried from the room and we followed at a slower pace. I was about to turn the corner when Mika suddenly appeared beside me. She stopped me and then motioned for Sakura and myself to follow her. The rest she motioned to wait here. We followed her to the ballroom where we waited at the top of the stairs to be called. I looked over at my sister who waited almost impatiently at my side, she was almost prancing, shifting from foot to foot anxiously. I nudged her and she stopped barely giving my a glare.

**Eriol's POV**

I looked at my wife who waited by my side, she seemed unlike herself. Like she was hiding something from me. Whatever it was I hoped it wouldn't ruin the night. She looked up at me and nodded her heads towards the stairs. I looked over at them and watched as the doors opened to reveal Sakura and Touya.

"Presenting her Royal Highness's Prince Touya and princess Sakura of the Eastern Kingdom," The announcer shouted and a few people paused to look at them.

Touya bowed and Sakura curtseyed, but both seemed preoccupied, kind of like my wife. I spared her a glance and saw her, for once, not watching Sakura, but instead watching one of the doors that was partially hidden by a tapestry. I shook my head and greeted more of the guests, many of whom I had never before met, and others who I've met but don't remember. Sakura and Touya slowly made their way towards us stopping every once in awhile to greet those they somehow knew. Finally a very noticeably bored Sakura broke away and came towards us. She and Tomoyo shared a look and finally I couldn't stand it anymore and took my eyes away from the struggling Touya who was trying to get away from a group of females.

"What is going on between you three that I don't know about?" I questioned and Sakura grinned sheepishly.

"We're just conspiring against Mei Lin," Tomoyo said and I frowned.

(Remember Mei Lin's family is in control of the Northern Kingdom, Queen Sonomi is of the south, I might have gotten it mixed up in the last two chapters)

"Eriol, move," Touya hissed and I stepped aside to let him slip behind me and I turned back to my wife and Sakura only to find them gone. "Don't let them find me," He whispered and I turned slightly to watch him slip into the crowd of the people to my right.

"Prince Eriol, did you see where Prince Touya went?" One of the fan club, with a lot of makeup, asked.

"I know where he went," A voice said from the left, "but that doesn't quite mean I'm going to tell you."

I turned to the woman who had spoken and almost fainted. Those jade flecked gray eyes twinkled merrily as she stared at the women standing before me. She looked so much like Princess Michiru, it was startling. Her dress, whoever she was, was obviously one of my wife's creations. One hand was hidden my the shawl that had fallen over it. But not only that, the man standing a few feet behind her was also familiar. Those amber eyes and messy chocolate brown hair. Tomoyo was at my side again and she smiled at the gray-green eyed woman.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Me?" She asked.

"Yes you," the fan club member hissed.

"I don't think I'm anyone but who I am, Michiru, Captain of the guard to the eastern kingdom."

"So you think that just because you and Prince Touya are from the same place you can just claim him for yourself."

"Oh but I'm not claiming him for myself, I already have him," Michiru said and she smiled at Tomoyo who was trying not to laugh, "and he already has me."

"Wh-"

"You had better not be calling my sister what I think your calling her," the male said and a few of the fan club swooned at the sight of him. "You women disgust me. I'll stick with Princess Sakura any day."

At that statement Sakura appeared at his side and he put his arm around her waist. Touya appeared and walked past me towards Michiru whom was on her way towards me. Suddenly something, rather two something's caught my eye. One was the very familiar crest on the jacket that the man with Sakura wore. The other was the necklace and circlet that Michiru wore. Both were very familiar. Syaoran and Michiru. The Prince and Princess of the Western Kingdom. Siblings.

"Why Eriol," Michiru said sweetly, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Two ghosts," Touya corrected with a laugh.

"That's right," Syaoran commented, "two ghosts. My sister and myself."

"I assure you Eriol, they are not ghosts, they are very much alive and healthy," Tomoyo whispered and with a look around at everyone she sighed. "Time to announce this."

"Touya," Michiru said slowly.

"Umm?" He replied.

"About the question you asked me earlier, the answer it yes. Oh and you have an engagement you need to announce."

"Whose?"

"Syaoran and Sakura's," Tomoyo whispered.

"This is all too confusing," I mused and Syaoran nodded.

"We'll explain later, after the three announcements," Sakura said and we all turned to the waiting crowd of nobles and royals alike.

A sharp whistle sounded and I was reminded off how much Mika annoys me at times like this. The people stopped talking but they continued to be restless waiting for answers and sharing their own ideas with hand motions, using their eyes, etc.

"Well you all know who I am and who my sister is, but right now we have to introduce to very important, not-dead royals," A few people gaped in confusion at Touya who only continued. "You all know what happened with the Li family, so I won't explain and you all know who Prince Syaoran and Princess Michiru disappeared…"

"Of course we know about that, just get to the point," Someone shouted.

"Nice manners," Michiru said loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Well," Touya continued as if no one had spoken, "The girl standing to my left is my fiancée, Li Michiru, heiress to the throne of the Western Kingdom and the Princess who disappeared."

There was a shocked silence and Sakura took to the cue to speak, "The man to my right is my fiancé Li Syaoran, heir to the western throne and the Prince who disappeared. So all you ladies looking at him like you want him to marry you, just direct your gaze somewhere else."

I bit back my laugh and put my arm around my wife's waist.

"What do you say we get out here and talk about all of this in the library?" I asked and Touya was the first to react.

In a very un-prince-like manner. He lifted Michiru into his arms so she was perpendicular to him and she punched him as he left the ballroom and I could just barely hear them bicker as they went down the hall. I sighed and did the same to my wife who just enjoyed it as we walked down to the library that was only a few halls away.

There was a lot to explain.

**Unknown POV **(not the same people from the chapter before last)

A smile graced my companion's face as we slipped out of the room after just hearing that announcement. King Kinomoto was in for a rude awakening and so was the King of the Horizon Kingdom. Horizon's King would find that his plan would never work and now that the Li Kingdom had two of it's royal family back the army of all the kingdoms would be far greater. A war against the horizon kingdom would be a far better choice and I could already see what would happen.

"Let's go love," I said and she nodded to me.

"We have a lot of planning to do to weaken the horizon kingdom before the inevitable war," she replied and we disappeared from the castle and kingdom without people knowing our faces.

* * *

Well thank you for reading and around the end of January, beginning of February start looking for the next chapter. It will hopefully be there. Now a very late chapter dedication to Ngoc1231. Happy Birthday. 

Happy New Years,

Jade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Comments(Please Read): **_-Strikes a pose- _Miss me? You all know you did…_-coughs-_ I'll resign myself to the fact you missed the story more then you missed me. Yes, the author who abandoned this story for months is finally back. How long has it been? I've truly lost count of the months let alone the days. It's about midnight right now, the time I'm writing this, which is probably what inspired me to actually write this chapter. It was pretty much inspired by midnight so if it's all wicked confusing then it's supposed to be that. That's not a lie. No way…okay maybe a little. If it's like totally confusing and you don't know what's going on then it wasn't meant to be that confusing. But if it's only a little confusing and you understand some of it then good for you because that's what I was going for.

I'll stop rambling and give you this long awaited chapter…enjoy and review. By the way, part of the reason this is confusing is because I'm not telling you the POV's but it does change and you will be warned by (--) when it does change. Its all a part of this interlude…Yes interlude, now don't complain.

* * *

**Chapter Seven-Interlude**

_The ages of days and lies of past times will ultimately destroy the world,  
__None shall be able to stop this tide of danger that will spread the lands  
__And unless thy worldly beings band together and become whole  
__The world will die as will the beings living upon the land and in the sea.  
__Darkness will reign and none shall be safe from impending servitude. _

"I'm not quite sure I like that prophecy," someone muttered quietly.

The only male in the group spoke up, "Well, do we know who these _worldly beings_ are supposed to be? No offense to whoever prophesized this, but it's like something I would make up."

"We know," the female with glasses spoke finally.

"Why are there always these strange prophecies?" said the female with reddish-brown hair. "And why are we the ones who always have to make sure the prophecies come to pass?"

"It is our duty just like it was our forefathers duty," the male muttered, "I remember my father telling me that whenever I tried to get out of my studies."

The was laughter from everyone, "I think all of us, but Naoko, have shirked our studies at least once," I heard myself say.

"That's true."

"So when are our King and Queen going to arrive?"

"Not until tomorrow morning if they ride hard," Naoko replied quietly and smiled, "Rika, did you make the oden?"

"Of course I did."

--

"Will you stop touching me?" the woman sitting next to me hissed, "I'm not some common escort."

I smiled dazzling, "And here I was thinking you were," that earned me a heel jamming itself into my left foot. "Ow," I hissed quietly.

"You deserved it_Your Highness_," she mocked in return and then straightened the shawl that had fallen down to her elbows. "Dammit, the magic here is suffocating me," I looked at her in slightly shock, "It's everywhere and when you have the element I have you tend to notice it far more."

"I never realized what it was like for the people of your kingdom whenever they came to mine or to any of the other kingdoms. There is much more magic here then there is in yours."

"Feh, why do you think I get headaches a lot?"

I tried not to laugh and instead looked towards where the princess was running around the garden, her hands filled with white roses and plum blossoms. On the ground nearby lay the prince, his arms curled under his head as he observed her through half closed eyes. It was very obvious that he was in love with her and that he admired it. You would have to be a fool to not see it. She shifted beside me and I looked over at her with a questioning gaze but she only shook her head and I wrote it off as her 'headache'. Instead I looked back at the princess and the prince and frowned. She was in love with him too, her actions made it obvious. They were both as bad about this as I was with her. Another quick glance to the woman beside me who definitely knew I was watching her.

"I'm going to go find the healers, maybe they can give me something for this headache," She said in exasperation.

I moved to stand, "I'll go with you."

"No thanks, I've had enough of testosterone filled males. Stay here and mope."

"What do I have to mope about?" I asked as she started to walk off.

All she did was wave her hand towards the princess and prince and I got her meaning. She was right, I was moping. I looked back at them as he joined in and started to chase after her. When I looked back at her she was long gone and I frowned, she was too tricky for her own good. I shrugged and then leaned back against the wall behind me. Maybe I could convince her she didn't love him…no that would be cruel. A wicked thought crossed my mind but that was gone just as quickly, my crush would kill me for that one. Ugh, I was acting like a little child. A child who had just realized they loved someone who couldn't possibly love them back. Yes, I was most definitely turning into my sister and the prince. Yes indeed. Maybe Eriol would be kind enough to spar with me.

"Going somewhere?" A sweet voice asked and I looked over at our hostess.

"Your majesty," I said with a deep bow.

She groaned quietly, but loud enough for me to hear, "Come now Cousin, cut the _Your majesty_ part and I won't be forced to dress you up," I choked and took a step back, "I was joking," she said with a simple laugh.

"How is the plans for war going?" I asked as she settled down onto the bench where I had been sitting previously.

"The troops are on their way here as we speak," she told me. "We should be ready to leave in a few days."

"We?" I questioned. "I'm sorry but there is no way I or your husband are going to let you come with us."

She smiled fierily, "You have no choice, I am going Cousin," there was a slight venom in her words. "You will need me there, I have foreseen it."

"I have forgotten that little skill of yours."

"As have many people," she reminded me, "but you will do well to remember it now."

I nodded, "I shall."

"Good Cousin, now there is something else we must speak of."

I groaned, "What now?"

"The council wishes to throw a ball in honor of their joining," she motioned towards my sister and the prince.

"What makes them think they are joining?" I hissed sternly.

"Now, now cousin, you can not control her suitors forever. This is one man who will get it his way, you just need to allow yourself to give her up. Plus don't you have someone you need to court?"

"Don't remind me, it's going to be hell on earth," I said with a moan.

She laughed, "Just give her what she needs and she'll fall into your arms and give you her heart without a thought. The seed has been planted you just need to water it and nurture it."

"I'll heed your words," I told her with a slight smile, "though it shall be hard to give her what she needs and wants."

"Not as hard as you think," she cautioned me, "She needs someone to love her, someone who won't cast her away with barely a thought, it has happened before when she was younger."

"Umm."

"Now, your sister and the prince…"

It was going to be a long day. A long day indeed.

--

"We are almost home."

"Just tonight and we are there."

There was a sigh, "I feel as if something bad is going to happen. It is as if there is a rift in the flame, a rift that can not be healed. Someone bad is going to happen, but to whom?"

"Don't worry about it koi," the male said with a tremor of love in his deep voice, "Right now we have to worry about getting home and helping our order make sure the prophecy is protected and that it is allowed to unravel."

"But what if this prophecy is not complete? What if there is a part missing? My family could be destroyed and I would have only you and yours."

"And what is so bad about that?" The arrogant cockiness was back with a vengeance.

I slapped him over the head, "Well genius, you think that maybe I would miss my family, but no, you think I live only for you."

"You don't?"

Another slap to the head, "Keep this up," I hissed dangerously, "and you'll be sleeping on the couch for a year. That's a promise."

He smiled sheepishly, "Look if anything were to happen, don't you think I would also feel it?"

"I know you would, but what if-"

He cut me off with a kiss, "Look Koi, we are doing everything in our power to make sure this prophecy goes about the way it must. If it doesn't we are all dead anyway."

"And if they can't stop the evil from spreading? Already it has reached people that it should never have reached in the first place," I had to take a deep breath before I continued, "What if it reaches Mother Nature and our elements are out of whack, you know it could kill us."

"Koi, this evil is just that, evil. It's not in a shape or a form. It's hidden in someone's heart and comes about when there is tragedy, duels. Mother Nature should be safe."

"And if she's not?"

"Then we are truly going to die."

I groaned and curled up against him, "I hope you are right and that it never comes to that. The Sun kingdom is going to destroy us."

"They will not, Prince Li and the others will persevere and the evil will be destroyed."

"But their will still be evil in the world."

He sighed unhappily, "Will happiness and joy there must come evil and madness. If it wasn't this way the world wouldn't be equal."

"But that is why the world is corrupt."

"I know, but they will do everything in their power to stop the balance from being disrupted. You know they will and with our help they will achieve what they must."

I looked at my gloved hands, "When shall they be set free?"

"You know it must be done on the Full Moon."

"When everyone's powers are at their fullest?"

He nodded, "Yes. It is the only way it will work. They haven't been released in hundreds of years and the magic in the air will help rejuvenate them."

"I wish we could just get this over with."

"It will all be over soon. If we are lucky it'll be over within a month."

"Even the fighting?"

"Even the fighting."

"I hope you are right, I don't think I would be to handle it if you were wrong."

There was a chuckle from him, "And when have I ever been wrong about something koi? I can't seem to remember any of those times. Is there something you're not telling me? Did I do something I should regret when I was drunk once?"

"When have you ever been drunk?"

* * *

Okay so it was shorter then it should have been, but believe me interludes are supposed to be shorter then real chapters, that's why it's called an interlude. Anyway, just be glad there actually was a chapter, it was getting a little bit strange to write near the end and I don't think it's confusing at all. But then again I am the writer and I do know what's going on, so maybe, hopefully you won't all be confused.

Don't forget to review and I will be seriously sad if I have lost some reviewers, but I wouldn't blame them. I have been seriously neglecting this story. Oh and there is a little note in my profile that you should all read, even it doesn't seriously impact this story.

-Wolf Jade (Amber)


End file.
